Fly
by Sloshie
Summary: He couldn’t stand to wake her...She was so peaceful when she slept her red hair fanning out all around her, her soft pink lips slightly open.
1. Fly

Be still

Let your hand melt into mine

That part of me

That breathes when you breathe

Is losing time

I can't find the words to say

I'll never say goodbye

Draco Malfoy stood leaning against the doorway of the bedroom he shared with his wife, Ginny Weasley. It was half past twelve and Draco had just returned from a hard day at work, and he had some terrible news for his wife. But he couldn't stand to wake her. She was so peaceful when she slept; her red hair fanning out all around her, her soft pink lips slightly open. Tears came to Draco's eyes as he thought of the wonderful times they had together. Never in a million years would he have ever thought that a person like Ginny could ever love him. He must have done something right, but what it was he did not know.

Draco flinched as Ginny began to stir, but relaxed once she settled. This was the hardest thing that he was ever going to have to do. He'd held on so tightly to Ginny for the past four years and now he had to let go. Draco let the tears fall from his tired eyes as he slowly approached the bed and sat down on the corner. Draco bowed his head and stared down at his hands in his lap. Callused and scared, his hands revealed everything about him. Draco sighed. He had to wake Ginny.

Draco shifted on the bed until he was facing Ginny, then he leaned toward her and kissed her freckled cheek causing her eyes to flutter open. Draco sat back down on the corner as Ginny sat up in the bed.

"Draco," Ginny whispered, careful not to wake the baby in the next room, "what are you doing? Did you just get home? I swear they're working you too much."

Draco looked into his lover's soft brown eyes, "I love you," he whispered, "More than you could ever know."

Draco's words startled Ginny and she leaned toward him and put her hand on his face. "What's the matter?" she asked with a frown. Ginny had never liked secrets.

Draco smiled at his wife's concern, "It's nothing, nothing at all. I have something for you." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, slender white jewelry box.

Ginny gasped, "Draco," she said reaching for the box, "You shouldn't have. We haven't the money…"

"Don't worry about it. Just open it."

And I'll fly with you

Through the nights so you know

I'm not letting go

I'm not letting go

Tears like rain fill up the sky

Oh my love

I'm not letting go

I won't let you go

Ginny gasped again as she opened the box. Inside of it lay the most beautiful charm bracelet she had ever seen. It sparkled like a diamond in the moonlight and it brought tears to her eyes. She looked up at her husband, "It's beautiful," she cried.

Draco smiled. "Here," he said as he pulled the bracelet out of its box. He put it around Ginny's tiny wrist and clasped it, "This charm is a castle," he said, "Because that's where we fell in love. This ext one is a baby's crib in honor of our daughter, Molly. This one is a train, because of the Hogwarts Express. We have some great memories from those rides," Draco paused as Ginny laughed, "This next one is a flower. But there isn't much point to that, except that it's exquisite; much like yourself. And this last one is a heart. My heart, it's yours now and forever."

Draco looked into Ginny's eyes and saw that they were flooded with joyful tears. Draco took this opportunity to kiss his wife's lips. Ginny willingly kissed him back and threw her arms around his neck. Draco rub Ginny's back with his hands and slowly pushed her back onto the bed. He broke away from Ginny's kiss and began kissing her neck. Ginny moaned and Draco put his hand up her night dress and pulled her panties down. Then Ginny pulled Draco's shirt off of him. They removed each other's clothing until the two of them were completely naked. And the two of them, in a fit of passion, became one once more.

I saw a host of silent angels

Waiting on their own

Knowing that all the promises

Of faith come alive

When you see home

Hold still and let your

Hand melt into mine

Two hours later Draco lay next to his sleeping wife and stared up at the white ceiling. The night had been perfect. It was just the way that Draco wanted Ginny to remember him. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, and he believed that he had succeeded. Draco got out the bed slowly, so not to wake Ginny, and dressed himself in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had always despised Muggle clothes, but now he had no choice but to wear them. Draco grabbed his trunk from the closet and began filling it with clothes, books, and other necessities. Then he took it into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Draco took a piece of parchment and a quill out of his trunk and began to write a letter to his wife. When he was finished he folded the letter and wrote _Ginny _on the front. He then stood and walked into his baby's room. He quietly walked over to the crib and look at his blonde haired little girl sleep. Draco cried as he thought of his little girl growing up without a father. But Ginny would find someone else; someone better. Draco slowly left the room and shut the door behind him.

Draco took a deep breath and looked around at the house. This was the last time he would ever be there and he wanted all of it to sink in. Draco then grabbed his trunk, whispered goodbye, and Apparated away.

Shed your heart and your breath

And your pain and fly

Now you're alive

Ginny woke up to the sun shining in her face and rolled over to find that her husband wasn't there. She looked at the clock next to the bed. Eight thirty, Draco didn't usually get up until nine. _Maybe he's making breakfast_, Ginny thought. Molly would sleep for at least another hour, so Ginny got out of bed and threw her housecoat on and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Ginny became worried when she found that Draco wasn't in there. She was about to floo Draco's office at the Ministry of Magic when she saw a folded piece of parchment on the table with her name written on it in Draco's writing. Ginny walked over to the table, sat down, and opened the letter.

"My love,

I have some horrible news to tell you. I'm sorry to be writing it to you but I couldn't stand seeing the look on your face when I tell you what has happened. The Ministry needs me to go on a very special assignment. I can't tell you what it is or where. All I can say is that I may never see you again. And I wanted you to know how deeply I love you and Molly. I wish that there were another way. But there isn't. I just need you to remember that I will always love you, and I will miss you.

Yours forever,

Draco."

Now you're alive

Now you're alive

Now you're alive

I won't let you go

I'm not letting go


	2. Letters

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the characters, creatures, etc. I am just an obsessed fan writing about them.

Summary: Five years after Draco left.

Author's notes: Well, I hadn't origionally planned on writing more than one chapter to this story, but the reviewers persuaded me too! tehe. Sorry it's so short, but please enjoy. Oh! And review too. I'd appreciate it.

It had been exactly five years to the day that Ginny's husband, Draco, left her and their baby and Ginny sat in the kitchen at her parent's house staring out the window. After Draco left Ginny couldn't pay the bills so she had to move in with her parents. It was only supposed to be temporary; until Ginny got back on her feet. But she never did. After Draco left Ginny became very depressed and even tried to kill herself once. Her parents wouldn't allow her to live on her own. They thought that she was a danger to their granddaughter.

Ginny sighed. She could see the children running outside from where she sat. There was her daughter, six year old Molly, Fred and Hermione's three year old twins, Colin and Darien, Bill and Fluer's nine year old daughter, Adrianna, George and Angelina's two year old son, Demetri, and Percy and Penelope's four year old son, Orlando. Charlie was married to a beautiful Romanian woman, but they weren't ready for kids yet. Ginny smiles as she watched her beautiful, blonde haired, gray eyed daughter run around happily. She reminded Ginny so much of her father.

"Why so sad, darling?" Mr. Weasley startled Ginny when he came into the kitchen from behind her.

"Hello, Dad," she said with a smile, "I'm not sad. I'm just thinking…"

"About Draco?" Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows and sat down in a chair next to Ginny.

"W-what? No, I wasn't…"

"You're a bad liar, Ginny. I know you well enough to know when you're thinking about him. You get that distant look in your eyes. Darling, we had all hoped that you would soon realize that it's over. He left you, Ginny. Not the other way around."

"I know that, Dad. I'm over him. I am…"

"Then why do you still wear that charm bracelet? You hardly ever take it off."

"I'm just used to it, I guess."

"That's not it. You're wearing it for a reason, aren't you?"

Ginny was shocked at herself as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She'd never let anyone see her cry. "It's all I have left of him. He took everything else. He gave this to me the night he left. He still loved me, I know it. He's just waiting for me to come find him. That's what I'll do. I'll find him and I'll bring him home where he belongs."

"You will do no such thing," Molly Weasley had entered the room from the yard and had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, "that boy deserted you and your one year old daughter! You should have nothing to do with him anymore."

"But, Mum," Ginny cried, "There's something more to this. He didn't just leave. I told you what that letter said. He didn't want to go—"

"Ginny, you are twenty seven years old! It's about time to grow up!"

Ginny stared at her mother in shock and then turned around and stormed out of the room. When she was out of sight Molly sighed and collapsed into a chair next to her husband.

"There's no need to be so harsh, Molly dear. She needs time to heal," Arthur smiled at his wife.

"Arthur," Molly said, "she's had five years of time to heal."

"Her heart is broken. The love of her life left her and she doesn't know why. Can you really blame her for being the way she is?"

Molly looked down at her feet.

"All I'm saying is that she deserves to know," Arthur stood up, "give her the letters."


	3. Expecting

Disclaimer: not mine.

Summary: Ginny misses Draco. News that Harry will visit the Burrow.

Author's notes: It's taken me a while to write this. I've just been so busy. Well, here you are! Enjoy and review please.

Ginny sat with her legs crossed on top of her bed. It had been nearly an hour since she and her mother had argued and she wasn't ready to make amends just yet. Things used to not be so bad with her family. They had actually accepted Draco into their family when he and Ginny had eloped right after the war. Draco had switched sides somewhere along the way and he came to the Burrow seeking shelter. He had so much information to give them that the Order couldn't just turn him away. So, they let him stay with them and along the way, while Harry had been off searching for the horcruxes, Ginny and Draco fell in love. They eloped only a few months after the war. It wasn't really a shock to anyone. They had all known what was going on even if most of them wanted to deny it.

But that was all a distant memory now. Draco was gone and Ginny had no idea where to find him. He hadn't left an address or any sort of clue to where he might be. For all Ginny knew he could be dead. Ginny quickly shook the thought from her head. No, she though, he is alive and I am going to find him. But she just didn't know how.

Just then there was a knock on the door and a bright eyed Hermione entered Ginny's room.

"Oh, Ginny! Isn't it wonderful?" Hermione said as she twirled and fell backward onto the end of Ginny's bed.

Ginny smiled, "What's happened?"

Hermione propped herself up with her elbows and smiled brightly, "I'm pregnant again!"

Ginny shrieked with excitement, "Oh wow! I'm so happy for you!"

"It's so perfect. I couldn't have planned a happier life!"

"I'm so happy for you."

"I know! Oh, Ginny, I just wish you could be so happy."

Ginny smiled and looked down at her hands, "I was once. But that's done with now."

Hermione sat up and grabbed Ginny's hand, "He will come back to you. He loves you. There must be something keeping him. I know he'll come back."

"I'm not so sure anymore, Hermione." Ginny cursed herself as a fat tear ran down her cheek. She didn't want to do this, not now. "Have you told mum?"

"Oh! I forgot! I should go do that. I'll see at supper, then?"

"Of course," Ginny smiled as she watched her best friend prance away like a happy little child. If only she could be so happy…Ginny sighed and jumped down from her bed to find her daughter and clean her up for supper.

………………………………

At half past six Ginny sat at the dinner table with her family and daughter at her side. She looked around at all the smiling faces. Bill and Fluer were smiling and playing with their two children, Aiden and Kiera. Fred and George came to visit every couple of months with their wives but business was great. They had opened up two more shops in the past two years. Charlie had married a beautiful Romanian girl but they couldn't be with the rest of the Weasley's because of Charlie's work. Percy had finally made amends with his family although things were still a little awkward. Ginny's mum was serving food and Arthur was telling little Molly a joke.

Ginny finally turned her gaze to Hermione and Fred. They were whispering things to each other and giggling. She had never seen the two of them so happy before. The way that they touched and looked at each other reminded Ginny of her and Draco. Ginny quickly shook away the thought. She didn't want to get upset. At least not until everyone went to bed.

Ginny jumped as she heard the sound of metal hitting glass. She looked to her mother at the end of the table and sighed. Oh no, she thought, what now?

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and began to speak, "I believe there are some announcements to be made. I think we all know that Fred and Hermione are having another baby," everyone clapped, "and I have received a letter." Mrs. Weasley averted her gaze to Ginny.

Ginny's heart fluttered and she caught her breath. She meant it was from Draco. That had to be what she'd meant…

"It appears that Harry is coming to visit us," Ginny's heart sank as she continued to listen to her mother, "he seems to have broken it off with that American girl he was with. We all need to help clean up around here after supper. He'll be here around noon tomorrow!"

Ginny stared down at her still full plate and sighed. Her mother had always wanted her to be with Harry and here she was again playing matchmaker. Ginny could only take so much of this. But maybe she should try to get back together with Harry. She hadn't dated anyone for five years. Maybe now was the right time. Ginny got up from her seat, picked up her daughter, and headed outside to get some fresh air.


	4. Secrets revealed

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Summary: Hermione tries to convince Ginny to be with Harry...Ginny learns of the letters!!

Author's notes: readn and review please! enjoy.

The Weasley's always had a very large party when Harry came to visit. Mrs. Weasley usually set up a big table in the backyard with all of Harry's favorite foods and desserts. They even got out their brooms and set up the old Quidditch field. Today was just the same. Everyone was running around trying to get everything ready before Harry arrived while Ginny sat away from everyone reading a new book. She didn't care much for celebrations. Especially when she didn't care much for whom the celebration was for.

"You know," said a man's voice, "I always thought you were a bit of a loner."

Ginny turned around to see Harry standing over her. He looked about the same as he had before only now he had the shadow of a beard growing in.

"Hello Harry," Ginny responded, "They're all waiting for you. You should join them."

Harry stepped around the bench and sat next to Ginny. "Why would I want to do that when I could just sit here with the most beautiful witch in the world?"

Despite herself Ginny blushed. It had been a long time since a man had told her she was beautiful. Ginny smiled lightly and looked over at Harry. He really was an attractive man. There really wasn't any reason that she shouldn't be with him…except that she was still desperately in love with her husband.

"You really should let everyone know you're here. They're all very excited. So is Molly. She's been asking about you for months now."

Harry smiled revealing stunningly white teeth. "I'm glad. I think I'll go over there now," Harry stood up and stretched his arm out, "care to join me?"

Ginny hesitated then said, "why not?" and she took Harry's hand.

……..

Little Molly absolutely adored Harry, Ginny noted as she watched the two of them together. Molly was in Harry's lap and they say in the grass looking up at the sky. Harry was pointed and telling Molly stories that Ginny couldn't hear while Molly giggled continuously. Ginny smiled and wondered if this is what it would have been like with Draco…

"Hey," Hermione said as she sat down in the grass next to Ginny, "it looks too good to be true, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny stared at her bare feet.

"You know what I mean," Hermione said, "I know you don't want to see it, but it's there. Molly loves him and he adores her. He would make a great father—"

"I can't, Hermione. Please understand…I just can't," Ginny looked into her friends deep brown eyes, "think about it this way; if it were you and Fred. Would you be able to move on? Or would you hang on to the fact that he might come back to you…he just might."

"Ginny," Hermione sighed, "it's been five years. You haven't dated anyone. It's time to move on."

"I know. It's just…Harry and me… that was so long ago. We were only children. It's going to be different."

"Yeah, but it'll be better. Now you can have really hot sex."

"Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione smiled innocently, "go talk to him. I'll watch Molly if you want me to."

Ginny looked at Hermione then to Harry. He was a handsome man, no doubt, and it was only sex.

"Okay," Ginny nodded, "But Molly might need to stay the night with you and Ron."

Hermione smiled, "That is no problem at all," Hermione got up to get Molly, "Have fun."

…………………

It didn't take very long for Ginny and Harry's relationship to heat up. They were already in bed together by the third date. Harry had turned out to be a good lover. He always gave Ginny exactly what she wanted. But it was awkward for Ginny. Sure, she was attracted to him. But she didn't love him. She'd never slept with someone she didn't love before. It really wasn't any different than sleeping with Draco except that it was less passionate.

Ginny had been seeing Harry for about five months when he asked her to marry him. It hadn't been very romantic. It was just like, "will you marry me?" and "okay." That was it. It was now December and they were to be married in May. It surprised Ginny how fast things had gone. But Molly was six years old now and she needed a father figure.

On a cold Sunday afternoon Harry came over to the Burrow to pick Ginny up for a date. He arrived early, as usual, so Ginny wasn't quite ready to go. While Harry waited downstairs with Ron and the twins Ginny and Hermione were in her room upstairs.

"This is so perfect," Hermione said as she looked through Ginny's closet, "we can have a double wedding! Oh, Ginny, this is how it was meant to be! Me and Fred, you and Harry. It's perfect."

Ginny stared at her face in the mirror of the vanity she sat at. Her light brown eyes that had once been bright and happy had gone dark. She could see the very faint lines on her forehead from years of worry and crying. Her skin was paler than ever and made her freckles pop out more. She was different. She's been through so much and it changed her. She wasn't the same Ginny Weasley that she had been twelve years ago, the first time she and Harry dated. No, now she was Ginny Malfoy and that's how she wanted to stay. Ginny felt a wetness on her cheek and realized that she was crying.

Hermione noticed this and kneeled next to Ginny, "what on earth is the matter?" she asked.

"I can't marry Harry." Ginny continued to stare at her reflection.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Hermione looked into Ginny's vacant eyes, "you're being silly. You just need to—"

"No, Hermione," Ginny cried, "no. I mean…Ginny Potter! The sound of it makes me sick! I love Harry, I do. But I am not now nor could I ever be _in _love with him. I mean, I feel so awkward around him…like I can't be myself. And I can't give up just yet—"

"Stop it, Ginny!" Hermione screamed suddenly, "I can't believe this. It has been almost six years since he left you. He's not coming back. The letters said—"Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

Ginny slowly stood up and stood before her frightened friend. Hermione was taller than Ginny by about four inches, but she was still afraid of Ginny's temper.

"What do you mean 'letters'," Ginny asked angrily, "There was only one letter. I showed you that letter. Were there more? What are you hiding from me? Tell me!"

"I'm sorry Ginny…I'm so sorry…"

"What letters?"

Before Hermione could say anything the door to Ginny's room opened and Ron, the twins, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley all walked in, Mrs. Weasley leading the pack.

"Oh my," Mrs. Weasley gasped as she noticed her daughters apparel. She was only in a bra and a skirt. Ginny quickly gabbed a robe and put it on to satisfy her mother. "Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, "we heard yelling—"

"Damn right you did!" Ginny screamed causing everyone to jump, "What letters is Hermione talking about, mum? Are there any letters from Draco?"

Everyone in the room quickly averted their gaze from Ginny and she knew. She just knew.

"Oh my God," Ginny sat down at the edge of her and began to sob, "why? Why would you keep that from me? All of you! You all heard me cry myself to sleep for years. How could you do that?"

"Ginny, dear," Mrs. Weasley stepped close to her daughter and cupper chin in her hands, "It was a bad thing, what he did, just leaving you and that baby. We wanted to protect you—"

"By making me believe that he didn't love me anymore? What kind of family does that?"

Mrs. Weasley dropped her hand and opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself.

"Ginevra," Harry was now sitting by Ginny and he put his arm around her for comfort, "we just wanted you to be happy."

Ginny's heart stopped and she look at her fiancé in disgust. "You knew about this too?" Ginny slipped out of Harry's grip, "You all knew…where are the letters?"

"Gin, please," Fred said, "he's not coming back. It doesn't matter…"

"Where are my letter?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed and nodded, "Come with me, Ginny"


	5. The Letters

_My dearest Ginny,_

_I am sorry that I had to leave you so abruptly. Please understand that, as an auror, there are things that I cannot reveal to anyone. Not even the love of my life. I just wanted you to know that I am safe and I'm in Dublin on an assignment. I don't know when I'll be home, or if I ever will for that matter. But I will bring you here if I must. That's what I didn't explain in the other letter. You can come here to stay with me in a little while. It may only be a few months. I didn't know any of this before and I'm sorry if I have caused you any pain. I hope to see you soon._

_Love, _

_Draco_

Ginny stared at the letter in her hand. It was beginning to brown with age and it had dust all over it. Mrs. Weasley had led Ginny to a little box in the corner of the attic that had hundreds of unopened letters in it. This particular one was the first. It was dated only three days after Draco had left. Ginny cried as she read it and tried not to get the letter wet with tears. She quickly searched through the large pile and found the last letter. It was dated less than a year before the day's date.

_Ginny,_

_I have been writing to you nearly everyday for five years now. I have feared that something was wrong so, just yesterday, I took a leave of absence and went to out home only to find some other family in it. I then went to look for you at the Burrow and your mother told me that you had moved to America. She said that you had forgotten all about me and that you and Harry had eloped. I don't understand this. We promised each other that we would be together forever. Even throughout all these years I still hoped that you would reply to one of my letters. Just one, and I would know that you still love me. But, apparently I have been mistaken. You may not have feelings for me anymore but I still have a right. I want to see our daughter. I am going to come to the Burrow every chance I get to discuss your whereabouts with your mother. I'm sorry that I have disappointed you._

_Yours forever,_

_Draco_

Ginny sobbed heavily and clutched the charm bracelet that Draco had given her so many years ago. So he had tried to find her. He was alive and he loved her. But her mother kept them apart. Ginny was suddenly furious. She had never known a fury so deep in her entire life. Ginny quickly stood up, leaving the letters scatterd across the floor, and ran down the three flights of stairs to the kitchen where her mother was making supper.

"Where is he?" Ginny screamed. Her mother wasn't alone. Her entire family was sitting at the long table staring at her. Ginny ignored them and continued, "where is he? You've been keeping us apart! How could you do that?"

"It was for your own good, Ginny…" Mrs. Weasley shook her head and looked down at the floor. She was holding a bowl full of potatoes and wearing her apron still. No one was eating yet.

"Mum," Ginny cried, "mum…how can you say that? I tried to kill myself numerous times and you still kept us apart? How often does he come by?"

Mrs. Weasley was silented. Ginny walked up to her mother until she was only inches away.

"How. Often. Does. He. Come. By." Ginny demanded. When Mrs. Weasley still didn't respond Ginny took her hand and smacked the bowl right out of her mothers arms. "How often does he come by!!"

"Once every Wednesday morning," Mrs. Weasley said tearfully, "While you are at work."

"Today is Tuesday," Ginny paused, "I'm going to be calling into work sick tomorrow, Mum. And when someone comes to the door I'll get it."

Ginny spun around on her heel and ran back up to the attic to read the rest of the letters.


	6. The Return

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

Ginny waited. She didn't sleep the night before. Instead she stayed up all night and sat in a chair in front of the door of the Burrow. Ginny waited. But he never came. He never came and Ginny still sat there, staring. It was now six in the evening. Six hours after he was supposed to show up. _Maybe he got caught up at work, _Ginny thought. _I'll just keep waiting. _But deep down, she knew that he wasn't coming.

Ginny rubbed her hands together and kept her gaze fixed on the door. She needed Draco to walk through that door. She needed to see him and tell him how much she loved him and missed him. She needed to throw her arms around him and cry. She needed to show him Molly and how much she had grown to look like him. They needed to be a family again.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

Ginny was about to get up and put her chair away when there was a knock on the door. Ginny's whole body tensed and her eyes were wide with anticipation. She wasn't sure what to do. If she opened the door and it wasn't Draco then she would be completely shattered. But if it was him—another knock. Ginny slowly stood up and pushed her chair back. She had never been so afraid and excited in her entire life. Her future—her daughter's future depended on this very moment.

Ginny opened the door.

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

Standing before Ginny was the man that she had waited six years to see again. He was just as she had remembered. His hair was a little shorter now but it was still the same white-blond. And his eyes were still the misty gray that they had been. His skin was still as pale as moonlight and she longed to touch it. He stared at her with the same shocked expression that she wore.

Ginny wanted to say something but she couldn't speak. She could hardly breathe. Ginny swallowed hard and opened her mouth. Before she could speak she was nearly knocked over by someone grabbing her around the knees. Ginny looked over her shoulder to see little Molly clutching her for dear life.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

"Mummy," Molly cried, "Aiden won't give me my dolly back! He said it's ugly and he's going to feed it to the owls!"

Ginny smiled and knelt down to Molly's level, "don't be ridiculous, Molly. Owls don't like dollies. Come here," Ginny lifted Molly up in her arms and turned to Draco.

Ginny watched as Draco's face softened and his eyes filled with tears.

"Who's that?" Molly asked.

"This is Draco, Molly. He's your daddy."

"Grandmother said I don't have a daddy. She said that Harry is going to be my daddy."

"Well," Ginny said angrily, "Grandmother is wrong. Why don't you go tell her that I said she's wrong, okay?" Ginny put Molly down, kissed her on the cheek, and watched her run to the kitchen.

Ginny turned back to Draco.

"She's beautiful," Draco said, still looking in Molly's direction.

"She looks just like you," Ginny put her hands in her back pockets as she usually did when she was nervous, "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, I would."

Ginny led Draco to the sitting room. Draco sat on a large old couch and Ginny sat across from him in a chair. He looked so wonderful. It was hard for Ginny to sit there and not reach over and kiss him. But, somehow, she managed.

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

Ginny and Draco stared at each other for a long time, neither one knowing what to say. It had been six long years since they had been so close to each other. It was very nerve racking for the both of them. As usual, Ginny was the one to start talking.

"So," Ginny said breathlessly, "I finally got your letters."

Draco snorted, "Don't lie to me, Ginny. I know you got all of them when I sent them. Your mother told me."

"My mother is a liar!"

"Oh, sure. She told me how you got together with Harry shortly after I left. She said that you had been waiting for the opportunity to leave me!"

"That's not true!" Ginny was on her fight now, her face red with fury.

Draco stood up as well, "Then why are you sleeping with him?"

Ginny gasped. "How…how do you know…"

Draco sighed and sat back down, "Ron told me. We work in the same building, you know."

"No," Ginny said, sitting down as well, "I didn't know."

"How can you not know? We've been working together for almost five years now."

"Five years?" Ginny's eyes were wide with shock and disgust. She couldn't believe her own family had lied to her. "Draco, it's not what you think."

"It's exactly what I think, Ginny! We're still married! You betrayed me!"

"Oh, don't try to pin this all on me!"

"Then who should I pin it on?"

"Yourself, that's who!"

"I'm not the one sleeping around like some kind of a whore!"

"You left me!" Ginny cried, "You left me and the only explanation I got was some stupid letter! And I never got your other damn letters because my own mother kept them from me! This whole time I thought that you were dead or you didn't love me anymore! All I ever wanted to do was fly away from here, somewhere where we could be together again. But I couldn't do that because of Molly. And I only just got with Harry five months ago. But I don't love him. I love you!"

Ginny whipped the tears from her eyes and stood with her arms crossed. She was so angry that she could hardly look at Draco. It was only when he touched her arm that she realized how close he had gotten to her.

"Ginny," Draco whispered. He was looking her directly in the eye and his mouth lingered near hers, "I'm sorry. I should have known that you would never betray me if you had known. I am so sorry. And I love you. I love you so much. Please, forgive me…"

Ginny's heart was beating fast in her chest and she shuddered as Draco pushed her against the wall.

"I forgive you…I love you…I—" Ginny was cut off as Draco began kissing her.

Ginny's heart did flip-flops and she sighed as she kissed Draco back more passionately than ever. This was it. They were going to be a happy family again. This was Ginny's happily ever after.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you


End file.
